Abel Black
Abel Black is a District 1 omega tribute created by HawkWD. His District partner, and older sister, is Iridescent Black. Info Strategy: *Interview Plan: Abel will make jokes with the interviewer and try to do a comedy routine. *Alliance(s): Careers, he won't trust any of them though, including his sister. *Bloodbath Strategy: Abel will get his hands on a bow and shoot at tributes from afar, purposely missing and occasionally hitting them in the arm or the leg so he won't kill them. *Games Strategy: Abel will stick to the background while his sister and the other careers butcher the other tributes. Once Iridescent kills all the other Careers other than him, he will ditch her in the night. No amount of lies or fake smiles could trick Abel into staying. He knows his sister wouldn't hesitate to kill him, and he knows he has to play his own games in order to survive. He will try to avoid watching his sister kill other tributes because he hates it when she does. Skills: Abel has a great accuracy and can hit small targets from long distances. He is a quick runner with a high endurance. Abel is also great at lying and can trick any tribute into believing what he is saying. He is also good with camoflauge and making snares, either to entrap animals or other tributes. Abel is also good at climbing, and due to his light weight, could leap from branch to branch if they were thick enough. Weaknesses: Abel really dislikes killing, and watching his sister kill, which she will do constantly in the games. So basically he will be rather uncomfortable the entire games. He also isn't very strong with his upper body, and isn't good with hand-to-hand. Fears: Abel fears loosing his sister, and having her become a cold-blooded murderer. Sadly, tthis fear will certainly be realized during the games. Weapons: Along with his prefered weapon, the classic bow and arrow, Abel is good with most weapons that require accuaracy. He has a good aim and therefore can use; blowguns, throwing knives, throwing hatchets (Light ones) and spears. Although if the weapon is heavier, he may not be able to throw it very far. Appearance: Abel has light blonde hair that is in loose curls that gently fall across his forehead. He is fair skinned, but not pale, and has bright blue eyes that radiate warmth. He is thin and relatively short for his age. Personality: Abel is the quiet type, he doesn't talk much, and is rather reserved. He is thoughtful and caring though, and thinks about other people's feelings before his own. He isn't a killer, and isn't much of a true Career either. Abel is trustworthy and honest, hardly ever can he lie unless it is a life or death matter. He gets really guilty about doing the wrong thing as well. Abel is certainly brave though, and would do nearly anything to save a friend. History: Abel was born into a rich family who lived in a large home. He had a family of victors, his grandmother being the first, his father the second, and his mother the third. From the point where he could walk, Abel was put in a rigorous training program to weed out any possibilities of him loosing or, even worse, not wanting to enter. This did not work however, and Abel was turned off by the idea of The Hunger Games, not fond of the violence or blood. Abel isn't like his older sister Iridescent Black, who cares deeply about the games and is eager to win. Abel is scorned by his family for not liking The Hunger Games, but it doesn't upset him too much. He has a close group of friends at school who help him forget about his problems. When he was reaped and no one volunteered, he was simply shocked. But the bigger shock came when his sister volunteered anyways, knowing only one of them could come out alive. Token: Abel will bring a picture of him and his sister smiling, to remind hismelf that Iridescent can be good. Height: 5'4 Category:Males Category:15 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Characters Category:HawkWD's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:District 1